Jericho Agbonlahor
Jericho Agbonlahor (born December 12, 1989), better known as The Broken Saint is an English Professional E-Wrestler currently unemployed. World Elite Wrestling (2011 - 2015) Debuting Month After a couple of years training under Chris Middley's "Nightmare Kingdom" Jericho signed a contract with WEW (World Elite Wrestling) on the 30th of October. Yet it was on the 7th of November when Saint made his debut on Animosity in a promo that he delivered from the balcony, thirty feet above the ring. The following week he made his debut defeating An Laoch Ceilteach, Justin Blade and Deadpool in a fatal four way match. This impressive performance has earned Agbonlahor a spot in next week's five way ladder match for the vacant Universal Championship, against the likes of Chris Cane, Vantage, Rocky J and Chris Matthews. However The Broken Saint was stretchered out of the building early on in the match, when Cane bashed a ladder between the Englishman's eyes, and the match was ultimately won by Vantage. The following week Saint performed well in the fourteen man Thanksgiving Battle Royale, lasting to the final three, before being eliminated by Alistar Bane. Unexplained Demotion To Burnout And Hundro Kaladze On the 19th of December Broken Saint was booked to compete against a returning Jaxson Baxter and was frequently dominated before Vantage, the current Universal Champion, interfered and cost Baxter the match by nailing Saint with the title belt, causing a disqualification. A couple of weeks later, at the start of 2012, Saint got moved to Burnout, Animosity's hour long pre-show, and instantly got inserted into a match against JC Bloodstone with both their careers on the line. Saint reluctantly won the match in a dominant fashion before watching Bloodstone being fired by then assistant general manager to Animosity, Demoni. Shortly before the match Saint declared that he would never wrestle another match on Burnout has he considered it an insult to what he believed the company was like. But instead he was booked the following week against Aiden Thompson and, even though he fought quite well, a clearly demotivated Saint lost the match. Shortly before this match, however, Jericho was visited by one Hundro Kaladze, who claimed to be the "Legal Attorney of World Elite Wrestling. Hundro simply introduced himself to Saint and claimed to know the reason behind his mysterious demotion but instead of speaking of why, Kaladze chose to insult the Saint before threatening him with a law suit if the Englishman even lays a finger on him. Taking Spot Back By Force On the 29th of January Saint surprisingly showed up at APW's "Survive & Conquer" event to represent WEW against 85 others, including 13 other representatives. Jericho performed well throughout the match, eliminating Fresh Wrestling Alliance's Jim Black, but overall failed to successfully represent the company. The following night, on WEW Burnout, Saint overcame an energy disadvantage (since the show took place in Japan and Survive & Conquer took place in Miami) and successfully defeated Christopher Noir. But Jericho made a surprising appearance later in the night, after an embarrassing main event between Sophie Oliveira and Chance Rugani, and challenged Sophie to put her World Title on the line next week in a ladder match against him. Before she could respond the show mysterious lost feed so later on, on WEW.com, Oliviera issued her answer being a complete "no." Even though denied, Jericho was instantly booked upon each Animosity card afterwards. He was however unsuccessful at defeating Jaxson Baxter (which happened to be a rematch from Saint's last televised match) in his first match back on television...in front of his fellow countrymen at the National Indoor Arena, located at Birmingham England. The following week he was booked in a match against Sophie's boyfriend with the stipulation of if the Saint wins, he'll obtain a shot at her WEW Championship. Amusingly, during the seven days preparing for the match, Jaxson got in contact and informed the Englishman that he should have been the winner of their match. This seem to have taken the wind out of the Saint's sails has he wrestled, obviously demotivated, without the full determination he had last week...but he did almost won the match with the Naked Truth, the only reason for Saint's defeat was by Sophie numerous distractions. With zero goals for the time being Jericho held little motivation into his match, the following week against Randy Orton, and lost that match no matter how hard the male tried to fight. Yet the male's fortune finally began to turn when he stole the spotlight at WEW's Countdown To Demise pay per view by interrupting another Oliveira victory. The following Animosity Saint recorded his first victory back on the show in his first tag team match, his partner being Alistar Bane while his opponents were Vantage and Chance Rugani. The following week Saint battled against Alistar Bane and Randy Orton in a triple threat match and ended up the winner, even though not cleanly since Bane took Orton out and the Englishman stunned Alistar enough to pin Randy. Alistar got revenge the following week however when he defeated the Saint using the Englishman's own "Naked Truth" yet it didn't derail his momentum has the following Animosity (the last before WEW's Retribution) Saint defeated Justin Blade. Amusingly a few minutes before the match Sapphire, an ex female wrestler from Japan that Saint hired has his manager since Countdown To Demise, spotted him sleeping backstage. Retribution Blunder, Mental Collapse and Path To Self-Discovery WEW Retribution marked the first two things to happen in the company, the first being the very first Retribution Rumble (WEW's version of the Royal Rumble) and the Saint's very first pay per view match for the company. A couple of days before the event Jericho declared that this match could possibly be his last shot at the WEW title, since both Jaxson Baxter and Chance Rugani overtook the male in provisional ratings, and it seemed that lady luck was on Agbonlahor's side when his manager, Sapphire, drew him the number thirty. So began his WEW pay per view debut has the last entrant for the very first Retribution Rumble but this ended disastrously when the Englishman was instantly eliminated, in about 2.5 seconds after entering the ring. The following night Saint wasted no time in letting his disapproval, of how his actions were booked, be heard...this instantly gaining him heat from Priscilla Oliveira (Sophie's real life sister, on-screen Animosity General Manager and behind the scene co-owner of World Elite Wrestling) while Alakai Burke attempted to calm the male down. In the end Jericho convinced himself and the WEW board that all he needs was twenty-eight days off to cool his head. So WEW gave him his leave of absence the night after the Animosity following Retribution, which the Broken Saint impressed many by defeating then Universal Champion Vantage with a roll-up (after an unwanted distraction by Alistar Bane). Return & Feud with Flame Saint returned two weeks before WEW Legacy with a convincing victory of Purgatory, which caused the board to insert him in a fatal four way match (against Purgatory, Serenity & Brian James) at the UK leg of Legacy. Being in his homeland Saint threw everything out of the hat, from extremely daring moves during the match to a more musical sense of trash-talk in his promos leading up to the match. The Englishman nailed Purgatory with the Naked Truth but before he could do anything Serenity low blowed the male and pinned Purgatory, robbing him of his well-deserved victory in front of his home crowd. This dealt a huge mental blow yet, on the draft lottery edition off Animosity, Saint defeated Adrenaline's Kevin Kilbourne to draft SM Raye back to Animosity. Once the show went off the air Saint came back out to the cheering crowd and began to speak out his opinion about a few things (which was later admitted later in the year that Saint planned to announce his retirement) but before he could go tot he point...he was interrupted by one "Flame," a newcomer to Animosity. Before he could even say a word Flame nailed the Englishman with a steel chair, no matter how much he tried to defend himself Saint fell to the repeated chair shots. The black haired male then got a stretcher out and pushed the lifeless Saint up the ramp-way, all the way to the stage. There Flame pushed stretcher off the stage, causing Saint to fall off quite awkwardly, before dousing Saint with lighter fluid and dropping a lit lighter on him...burning the male alive. The pain and the burns, which nearly killed the male, caused Jericho to go into a coma. Throughout the following month Sapphire, his ring announcer and girlfriend, has been frequently tormented by Flame every single week...with each week that went pass the more physical these threats and torments became. Only a few days before Crossroads Agbonlahor finally woke up from his coma and instantly knew that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child, caused by some rather drunk sex the night before Legacy, yet instead of going through with his planned retirement he asked Sapphire to appear at Crossroads to inform Flame that he'll be back on the first Animosity after the event. The WEW board seem to have a deep interest in this return by booking Saint in the main event of that Animosity against Vantage (who had just won the Universal TItle back from Alistar Bane at Crossroads). But before the match Saint came out to the ring, with the support of both Sapphire and a walking stick, and instantly called out Flame. The crowd didn't want Saint to do so but Flame didn't waste any time in getting to the ring. He said some words to Saint before diverting his attention to Sapphire, believing that Jericho was too injured to do anything, only to fall into a trap where Saint beat the hell out of him with his walking stick. Flame hightailed it out and Saint wanted to chase after him but instead stayed inside the ring to face Vantage. Despite admitting, in a promo to build up his return match, that he is only eighty percent at best Jericho not only took the match to Vantage but was about to win it with his Naked Truth...until Bane came out and pushed Saint off the turnbuckle, causing him to win by disqualification. Even though Bane claimed he did it to screw the Universal Champ over, Saint criticised backstage booking for poor execution of the attack. Throughout the following weeks Saint and Flame have been trading words with each other but one week, when the Englishman finally admitted on air that his ring announcer was pregnant, Sapphire was abducted by a mystery man. Saint instantly blamed Flame while the black haired male didn't deny any of these acquisitions before finally, on the last episode of Animosity before Beach Brawl, offering Saint the chance to save Sapphire by defeating him in a falls count only ladder match. Saint openly agreed without a shadow of a doubt and their match at Beach Brawl was horrifically violent. In the end Saint had Flame laying down on a table and himself on top of the ladder, the crowd screamed delightfully as they knew that Saint was planning to use his Naked Truth, but the moment he jumped Flame rolled off the table, causing the male to crash through the wood. That was how the match ended, Flame covered the Englishman and scored the fall, then without a trace of remorse he moved up to the stage (where he left a big black box, which had Sapphire inside) and pushed that off the stage. She fell out quite motionlessly and, just like two months ago, Flame lit the female on fire and laughed as she burned. Immediately after the incident World Elite Wrestling fined Flame a whole month of his wage and suspended him for not only such vicious attacks but causing Sapphire to suffer a miscarriage, thus putting an end to this violent yet heart-aching feud. 15 Day Universal Championship Reign, Suspension & Heart Attack Sapphire suffered her miscarriage while being in a coma herself, forcing Saint to mentally relive an incident three years ago that lost him his wife Serena and his child Sabrina. This drove the male to a deep pit of depression yet on the first Animosity after the event he was in the main event, against WSG (otherwise known as Sean Williams), with the winner getting to face Vantage for the Universal Title at Third Degree Burns. The match ended with a dangerously executed belly-to-belly suplex off the top rope, by Sean, which caused both men to be counted out yet instead of taking no challenger Vantage said he'll defend his Championship against both men. The build up to this match wasn't that great (since Sean was losing left right and centre, Saint was suffering a mental breakdown and Vantage hardly wrestled a match) yet the match itself was very good. The ending of the match was Williams covering Vantage after hitting his finisher only for Saint to nail both with the Naked Truth before covering Vantage to not only win his first Championship but also his first clean win over the Champ (as well as first clean win since returning). Throughout the following fifteen days however was disappointing as this Title didn't drift Jericho's mind away from his depression and unimpressively lost his first match as Champ to SM Raye, who just returned from an injury sustained at Legacy. On the fifteen day Saint teamed up with old rival Sophie Oliveria against Gensis and Vantage yet once again the Englishman was simply disappointing. This defeat was so disappointing in fact that Jayceon Taylor, the General Manager of Animosity, not only stripped the male of the Championship (thus making his fifteen day reign the shortest in the history of that Championship belt) but also suspended him indefinitely. Later on that night Jayceon crowned the returning Flame as the new Universal Champion. This did not bode well with the male as, on the following episode of Animosity, Saint attacked Flame backstage before security managed to drag him away...only to give Flame the opportunity to attack his girlfriend Sapphire, especially after Saint managed to recall a moment of Flame's dark past of his parents trying to beat him to death. At Free Fall to Fury II Saint finally manages to get the opportunity to face Flame backstage, even commenting that he 'prioritised correctly' and that the 'rather annoying security team won’t be coming along anytime soon.' What was supposed to happen was for the two men to go into a brawl that would be separated by the majority of the Animosity roster, thus setting up a future Saint versus Flame rematch for Flame's Universal Championship. But nothing went to plan as, when Flame was ready to throw the first punch, the Englishman suddenly collapsed in front of him. Knowing that something was wrong Flame recalled to the male by his real name while frantically crying out for a paramedic. The paramedics finally arrived and got the male onto a stretcher before carrying him out of the building. It was revealed later in the week that The Broken Saint suffered a heart attack live on-air. No one has heard from, let alone seen, Jericho ever since that heart attack. Return and Brief WEW Championship Feud TBA Saint Jericho and End of WEW TBA In Wrestling Finishing Move(s) *''Ending The Heartache'' (Leg Drop Bulldog) - 2011; 2015 *''Naked Truth'' (High-angle senton bomb) - 2012-2015 Signature Moves *''Destroy. Rebuild. Until. God. Shows. DRUGS'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) *''Breaking Dawn'' (Twist of Fate) *One-man Poetry in Motion, sometimes done as a plancha *Plancha *Baseball slide *Superkick *Backflip off the top rope over a standing opponent, sometimes while springboarding *Body slam followed by a leg drop *Diving clothesline from off a barricade *''Hopes Up High (Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Saint then leapfrogs over a ladder and performs either a diving leg drop, ''Naked Truth or an 810 Splash (450 Splash plus extra 360 degrees) *''All I Want'' (Rope-aided corner dropkick) *Sitout inverted suplex slam *Sitout jawbreaker *Mule kick *Spike piledriver, sometimes from the second rope or the ring apron *Somersault plancha Manager(s) *Sapphire *Zelda Lavoie Nickname(s) *"The New Las Plagas" *"The Most Emotional Man In WEW" (Bestowed upon by Alistar Bane) *"Scum of the Earth" Theme Song(s) *"End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage (Debut - Battlefield) *"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year, remixed by Broken Saint (WEW Battlefield 2011 - WEW Legacy 2012) *"Doom Riff" by Skindred (16 June 2012 - 2 September 2012) *"Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam Gate (2 September 2012 - 12 November 2012) *"The World Belongs To Me" by My Darkest Days (28 July 2013 - 25 April 2014) *"Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer, remixed by Broken Saint (25 April 2014 - 2015) Championships & Achievements Action Packed Wrestling *62nd person eliminated from Survive & Conquer 2012 World Elite Wrestling *Last entrant in the very first Retribution Rumble *Shortest run in the Retribution Rumble (2.5 seconds) *WEW Universal Champion (1 time) *Shortest WEW Universal Championship Reign (15 days) *3rd Best Feud of 2012 (vs. Flame) *Nominated for 2012 WEW Elitist of the Year *Only person to feature at all four WEW Legacy events Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:English Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:2011 Category:Active wrestlers Category:Face Character Category:2012 Category:1989 births Category:English Wrestlers Category:Face Category:Face characters Category:2013 Category:British characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:British Characters Category:Heel characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Heel